Breakfast
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: Haru and Tokaku's life together after the events of episode 12 (time skip). Haru/Tokaku.


**A/N:** I imagine that as an adult Haru stops using third person when talking about herself but sometimes she slips up and uses it again if she gets emotional or nervous. Also I'm sorry in advance if this is cheesy.

X

"Haru," Tokaku said, roughly nudging the sleeping woman.

"Nnnngh." The form under the covers groaned, curling up and pulling the covers closer. "Five more minutes."

". . .You said that five minutes ago."

"Five minutes!" Haru persisted.

Tokaku sighed and sat next to her, peeling back the top portion of the covers to reveal the top of her head. She brushed the bedhead hair from Haru's face, smiling though a bit exasperated. "You were so excited about making me breakfast last night."

The shuffling of bedsheets was the only retort given. Tokaku stood up, one hand on her hip, sure that if she let Haru sleep in she would complain later that she didn't make them breakfast. Swiftly she pulled the covers off the other woman, resulting in a scream that echoed throughout the house.

X

"Tokaku is so mean!"

Despite saying this, Haru was frying eggs, the rice cooker set for another ten minutes, and two empty lunch boxes were set on the kitchen counter, ready to be filled. Meanwhile, Tokaku was eating the pancakes Haru had made for her. Before Tokaku attacked the breakfast the pancakes had been shaped like bears with smiley faces and drenched in syrup, accompanied with sliced strawberries and banana.

"No, I'm not."

"Are too!" Haru pouted.

"Next time I'll spray you with the hose." Tokaku grinned over her coffee.

"Y-you wouldn't!"

"I would."

Haru huffed and flipped the eggs, feeling defeated. She decided to change the subject. "How do you like the job?"

Tokaku blinked, consciously fingering the collar of her navy blue police uniform. It was Haru's suggestion that she choose this career since she could use her skills as an assassin. Tokaku didn't know what else she could do, and she couldn't exactly picture herself working fast food or as a teacher. Her first week hired on she had trouble leaving home for work. She'd learned firsthand that Haru liked her uniform. A lot.

"It's still too early to judge."

Haru turned off the stove and started to pack their lunches, embellishing the food with decorated touches: apples shaped like rabbits and cute faces on everything possible. For a time the kitchen was filled with her gently humming to herself, occasionally glancing at her girlfriend silently drinking her coffee and staring out the window. They had a television though Haru was the only one who ever used it. She wondered how Tokaku never grew bored staring into space like that, always out the window. What was she thinking about?

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"C-"

"Don't say curry!" Haru intercepted.

Tokaku looked away, suddenly disinterested. "Anything is fine. . ."

Haru sighed, taking a seat across from Tokaku to eat her own breakfast, which was slightly cold at this point. There had been a reason why she had decided to make breakfast this morning, and though she had run through the scenario several times through her head, she hesitated to speak her mind

"Say. . . Tokaku. . ."

Tokaku looked up, waiting.

Haru gulped, fidgeting with her pancakes, fork scraping the plate. "I- Haru was wondering- well, you know, that is. . . what do you think about kids?"

Tokaku blinked. "They're noisy."

Realizing Tokaku had misunderstood her, Haru explained. "No. I mean, how would Tokaku feel if Haru had a child. . ."

Tokaku suddenly stood up, glaring.

"Ah! No! It's not like that." She waved her hands in the air, still holding the knife and fork. " Haru's not pregnant. I just meant, if _we_ adopted one." By now her pancakes were in tatters from her nervous playing with her breakfast. She watched worriedly as Tokaku turned back to the window, staring into the distance again. Haru was sure she made her girlfriend uncomfortable. Maybe she had been wrong when she saw Tokaku pouring over the Ichinose family photo album. Maybe Haru was being selfish, projecting her own feelings on the ex-assassin.

"Well, if we had a kid, you definitely couldn't sleep in anymore."

Haru gasped. "Oh no! You're right! Forget what I said, please."

Tokaku grinned, a real smile. "Too late."


End file.
